greendayfandomcom-20200214-history
A Quick One While He's Away (Lyrics)
Originally performed by The Who Her Man's Been Gone Her man's been gone For nigh a year He was due home yesterday But he ain't here Her man's been gone For nigh on a year He was due home yesterday But he ain't here Crying Town Down your street your crying is a well-known sound Your street is very well known, throughout your town Your town is very famous for the little girl Whose cries can be heard all around the world We Have A Remedy Fa la la la la la Fa la la la la Fa la la la la la Fa la la la la We have a remedy You'll appreciate No need to be so sad He's only late We'll bring you flowers and things Help pass your time We'll give him eagle's wings Then he can fly to you Fa la la la la la Fa la la la la Fa la la la la la Fa la la la la Fa la la la la la Fa la la la la la We have a remedy Fa la la la la la la We have a remedy Fa la la la la la la We have a remedy Fa la la la la la la We have a remedy Fa la la la la la la We have a remedy. We have! Little girl guide, why don't you stop your crying? Here comes Ivor the engine driver to make you feel much better Ivor The Engine Driver My name is Ivor I'm an engine driver I know him well I know why you feel blue Just 'cause he's late Don't mean he'll never get through He told me he loves you He ain't no liar, I ain't either So let's have a smile for an old engine driver So let's have a smile for an old engine driver Please take a sweet Come take a walk with me We'll sort it out Back at my place, maybe It'll come right You ain't no fool, I ain't either So why not be nice to an old engine driver? Better be nice to an old engine driver Better be nice to an old engine driver Soon Be Home We'll soon be home We'll soon be home We'll soon We'll soon, soon, soon be home We'll soon be home We'll soon be home We'll soon We'll soon, soon, soon be home Come on, old horse Soon be home Soon be home Soon We'll soon, soon, soon be home We'll soon We'll soon, soon, soon be home We'll soon be home Soon be home ... You Are Forgiven Dang, dang, dang, dang, dang, dang, dang, dang, dang Cello, cello, cello, cello, cello, cello Cello, cello, cello, cello, cello, cello Cello, cello, cello, cello, cello, cello Cello, cello, cello, cello, cello, cello I can't believe it Do my eyes deceive me? Am I back in your arms? Away from all harm? It's like a dream to be with you again Can't believe that I'm with you again I missed you and I must admit I kissed a few and once did sit On Ivor the Engine Driver's lap And later with him, had a nap You are forgiven, you are forgiven, you are forgiven ... You are forgiven Category:Cover Category:Pages to be fixed